Puppy love
by WrappedInCrazyXD
Summary: What happens when your bored and your dog is trying to suduce you? you play along of across in exchange for chocolate. Kinda a crack fic kiba and akamaru


**HIYA! I'M BACK AND NOT ALONE! WELL NOT LIKE THT BUT WITH MY FRIEND SHIKAINO4EV! WE WORKED OPINION IT'S PRETTY FUNNY! ANYWAY ENJOY!**

**It was an unusually quiet day in the village. I mean it should right considering practically everyone was on missions. Except for Kiba and Akamaru. They were sitting at home bored out of there natural born minds. They had been forced into watching a gushy love chick flick.**

"**Ugh what is this crap?! Kat (Kimilee's nickname his girlfriend) doesn't even make me watch stuff like this." He complained flicking off the television. He groaned and leaned back into the couch. Akamaru was quietly laying on the other side. "Well bud, there goes our last chance of escaping boredom." Kiba said groggily. Little did he notice the strange and almost constipated looks he was receiving from Akamaru on the other end of the couch. "Umm, do you need to go out and do your business? You look a little clogged. He asked soon after he noticed. Akamaru continued to stare, but this time he let a very seductive growl. With that Kiba was beginning to get a little worried. I mean wouldn't you if your dog was trying to seduce you? All Kiba could do was stare and blink. Blink stare stare blink stare stare blink blink stare stare. This is what went on for five minutes straight. **

**"Well I'm getting hungry. I'm going to the kitchen for a snack. You want anything?" Kiba asked feeling kind of awkward. Before Kiba could get off the couch Akamaru jumped on Kiba's lap. He began to bounce up and down and wag his tall signaling that he wanted some action. "Umm dude I like have a girlfriend. You're a really nice dog and everything, but I'm like an girl person." Kiba said in a nervous shaky voice. He tried to get Akamaru off of him, but he only pushed downed down harder and bounced faster. **

**"You really turn me on big boy. How bought you and me keep going in the bedroom. Kimilee shouldn't be the only one getting the action in there you know" Akamaru said in a low growl tone of voice. Kiba's eyes went wide. He so thought he was going crazy. **

**"What the hell did you just talk to me?! No no no this cant be happening. The only dog that I know that talks is Pakun. Not you so stop it!" Kiba yelled frightened out of his right mind. "Don't be alarmed Kiba-kun. Use your imagination and all your wishes will be granted." Akamaru said in an even more seductive growl tone of voice. At this point Kiba was hysterical. He didn't know this amount of confusion could be caused so quickly. He abruptly got up and ran into the kitchen. He closed the door as fast as he could. He didn't know what else to do. His dog was practically begging him to make love to him. **

**"Gosh you sure run fast Kiba-kun. Well good thing I'm a little bit quicker on my paws" Akamaru said from behind Kiba. Kiba slowly turned around to where the voice came from. There on the Kitchen table was Akamaru in all his doggy glory in Kimilee's red nightgown. Kiba began to twitch uncontrollably. He didn't know whether to scream or tell him that red wasn't his color. He was so very confused. **

**"Look Akamaru. We've been best friends for years. I've never felt anything more then that for you. Besides I love Kimilee. You do too remember?" Kiba asked trying to knock some sense into him. He was trying to be as sensible as he could, but from the looks of things he wasn't giving in. **

**"How about this. You like chocolate right? I can give you all the chocolate you want if you give me what I want." Akamaru offered suddenly remembering his pals love of chocolate. Kiba's raised and eyebrow and relaxed a little bit. "What kind of chocolate?" Kiba asked in a low shameful voice. He couldn't believe what he was saying. Akamaru gave him a twisted almost victorious smile. "Any kind you like. Your wish is my command." Akamaru replied. Kiba thought for a moment and made his decision. It wasn't technically cheating if it was your dog right? Kiba raced to the table and scooped Akamaru up in his arms and headed for the bedroom. "Lets get this over with. And I want my chocolate right away after understood?" Kiba clarified now in the bedroom. Akamaru nodded and smirked. "My lips are sealed." Akamaru assured. Kiba threw him on the bed and took of his shirt. Then he removed the nightgown in a heated rush. He leaned in closer, closer, closer…..**

**" Gooood Morning Konaha. The sun is shinning and the beach is buzzing-" Kiba hit the alarm clock and sat up. That stupid news caster annoyed the hell out him. He was sweating harshly and had the chills. He looked down to see if he was wearing his pants. It was normal for him to not have on. A shirt he never slept with one anyway. He looked to his left and found a peace sleeping Kimilee in none other than her red nightgown. "It was just a dream." He whispered to himself. "All of it was just a dream." He whispered a little louder. "Oh my god I'm not a gay dog lover!" Kiba shouted out a little bit to loud. Kimilee stirred a little and opened her eyes. "Kiba what are you talking about? Do you know what time it is?" Kimilee asked a little annoyed that it was seven and her boyfriend was yelling something about dogs and gay. **

**"You know what? You are so very sexy. You want to know why I think that? Because I'm not a gay dog lover! Woo!" Kiba explained exasperated. He grabbed Kimilee up into sitting position and gave her big kiss on the lips. He let her go and began to repeat to himself that it was just a dream. Kimilee didn't know what to say. She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. "Why do I love him again? Oh yea the sex" She reminded herself and left the room. Kiba looked down at Akamaru. He stared back. "Hey big boy." Akamaru growled smirking up at Kiba. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

**FIN -.-'**

**Well I hoped you liked it! Review plz! J **


End file.
